The Willy Wonka Conspiracy Task Force
by queengenie
Summary: Children all over London have gone missing and there's only one culprit: Willy Wonka! Charlie Bucket and the rest of the kids are gathered by Slughorn to form The Willy Wonka Conspiracy Task Force in order to take down Wonka and save children the world over from his diabolical candy-coated plans! Can the kids solve the mystery before it's too late? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! This fanfic is all about, you guessed it, Willy Wonka and the kids! Only this time, Wonka is a villainous chocolatier who's up to no good and has a devious plan up his sleeves. 0-0. Sure, on the surface he seems like an eccentric inventor, but when you get down to it, he's really a nasty character. In both films (the 1971 and 2005 versions), the children all end up experiencing cruel and unusual punishments and Wonka harbors no regrets about this at all. Granted, all the children except for Charlie are pretty rotten, but still, that's pretty intense. Not to mention, Wonka always had a creepy smile on his face that made it clear he felt the kids got exactly what they deserved. Anyways, this fanfic takes place three years after the events of the 2005 film. Enjoy!

Out on the streets of London, the sun shone brightly, birds were chirping, and the streets were filled with the screams of children. That's an unusual combination, thought Charlie to himself; It's usually too cloudy for the sun to be out. But before Charlie could continue to marvel at the rare presence of the sun, a large beefy grabbed him by the hair and dragged him inside his store without so much as a hello or introduction.

"Charlie Bucket, I should've known you were behind all this!" the man thundered. "You've gone and thrown those sweet children down the incinerator just like my sweet Veruca, didn't you?" he thundered. Charlie was still disoriented from the harsh impact of being thrown on the ground, but he would recognize that voice anywhere: Mr. Salt, shrewd businessman and father of spoiled brat extraordinaire, Veruca Salt. Although three years had passed since that fateful tour of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, Mr. Salt still bore the ill-effects of his and daughter's journey down the incinerator. Thankfully for the pair it hadn't been garbage day, as the flames were only turned on every other day; Unfortunately, there was still a massive pile of garbage down there and no amount of cologne or perfume could remove the stench that lingered on the Salt's even to this very day. For his part, Mr. Salt smelled like a skunk mixed rotting oranges and cologne.

"What are you going on about, Mr. Salt?" asked Charlie. "What children? If there's anything I can do to help—"

"You'll do no such thing!" cried Mr. Salt, jabbing a fat finger right in Charlie's face. "I know you and that freak Wonka are behind the disappearance of the Ruff Boy gang. Let me tell you, I've been waiting a long time for you to come out of that factory and give you a pounding for what you did to me and my daughter and now I've got proof that you're evil! So I'll ask you one more time: what did you do with the Ruff Boy gang?" Charlie remained as confused as ever; Mr. Salt was out to get him? Although, to be fair, he wasn't really surprised; no doubt all of the other parents—and their children too, probably—held deep-seated grudges against Wonka, and by extension Charlie, for their gruesome fates. After all, Violet was now blue, Mike was as long and skinny as a pencil, Augustus had been squeezed thin by a pipe, and Veruca had a stench that could be smelled a mile away. Charlie's family had always warned him that leaving the factory could be dangerous as he was a possible target for revenge, but he hadn't figured anything would happen on his very first outing in three years.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Salt," stammered Charlie. "I really don't know who the Ruff Boys are or where they went. I'm sorry about you and your daughter, but I really have no connection with the Ruff Boys and I'm certain neither does Mr. Wonka." At this, Mr. Salt pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Bring him in for questioning," he said. And, within what had to be mere seconds, men dressed all in black suits and with matching sunglasses, came barging into the room and picked up the squirming Charlie as if weighed nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

"What's going on?" asked Charlie. "Where are you taking me?" But Mr. Salt merely laughed.

"Oh," he chuckled, "there's some people who would just love to see you again, Charlie," he sneered. And with that, Salt, Charlie, and Salt's agents piled into a limo that Salt had called for, and drove off.

**Author's Note: **So, that's the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed. I'll be adding the second soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Here's Chapter 2 for your viewing pleasure. If you get a chance, check out my other fanfics as well!

It seemed like an eternity before Charlie reached the Salt mansion. Of course, this was mostly due to the distinct lack of hospitality in Mr. Salt's limousine, specifically the repeated glares he endured from one Mr. Salt. _If looks could kill_, thought Charlie to himself, _I'd be dead by now._ Thankfully, they reached the mansion within the hour and Charlie was dragged out of the limo and, before he knew it, thrust into the Salt's living room-and right into a group of armed and dangerous Oompa Loompas.

"Welcome to the Willy Wonka Conspiracy Task Force," said one of the Oompa Loompas. "You've got a lot to catch up on." Mr. Salt lead Charlie to one of the couches, where he was greeted by none other than Mr. Slugworth, Willy Wonka's number one competitor, and four very, very familiar faces.

"Well, get a move on you," snapped Mr. Salt. "Slugworth doesn't have all day you know." Charlie sat down, more due to shock than anything else.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Charlie Bucket," sneered Veruca Salt. It was at that moment that Charlie finally got a good look at the other four, unfortunate contestants of Wonka's contest. The last three years had been, _interesting_, for the children, who were now all about fifteen or sixteen years of age. Veruca smelled just as bad as her father and by the looks of the sneer on her face, she knew it. Violet, although no longer round, was still just as bright blue as a blueberry. Mike Teavee held an iPod in one hand, a cell phone in the other, and was balancing a laptop as well, Dark sunglasses obscured his face, headphones covered his hair, and a look of glee spread across his face when he saw Charlie.

"How have you been, Bucket?" he asked. "I hope you've enjoyed working for that fraud, Wonka." Charlie wanted to defend Wonka, to tell Mike to stop it, but he just didn't have the heart; poor Mike was as long and skinny as a string bean now and Charlie just couldn't pick on him. In fact, the only one out of the group that looked good was, surprisingly, Augustus Gloop. In the corner, Augustus was sitting with an energy bar in one hand and a weight in the other. Aparently he had been working out, since all of his fat was replaced by muscle. Charlie was about to ask Augustus why he had changed his appearance so much, but before he could get a word out, Slugworth chimed in.

"Hello, Charlie," said Slugworth. "How have you been? I hope you and Wonka have had fun, turning the nation's orphans into chocolate. After all, what could possibly taste better than gelatin made out of children's bones? Or cherry-flavored Laffy Taffy made with blood?" he sneered.

"That's a lie and you know it!" cried Charlie. "Wonka would never do such a thing!" Slugworth merely rolled his eyes.

"Is that what he's been telling you all these years, dear boy?" he droned. "Let me let you in on a little secret, Charlie. Your precious Wonka isn't the saint you make him out to be." Slugworth snapped his fingers and several Oompa Loompas stepped forward. "Why don't you let these find boys tell you what Wonka is really like," he said. But, just as the first Oompa Loompa opened his mouth to speak, the entire room began to shake. And then the unthinkable happened.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: **That's it for chapter two! Please keep reading for Chapter 3 and to find out what happens next! It will get more exciting, I promise!


End file.
